


Miss Lindorie

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [15]
Category: EverQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Series: The Norrath Saga [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429207





	1. Chapter 1

Qeynos, the great lady of the west and a city of hope. One of the two major coastal cities of Norrath, Qeynos remained the hub of travelling and center of commerce it had always been, its docks bustling with activity. Rumors abound of smuggling and corruption - but most of her citizens lived out their days blissfully oblivious to her shady past and her dubious present. The small village had grown to become a haven to those that wandered the path of light, a metropolis with a ridiculous amount of taverns and bars.

Today was a hot summer's day in Qeynos, where a merciless sun shone his radiant splendor upon the city and a thirsty trader sought the cool shade of the Mermaid's Lure only to find himself staring into the wildly blue eyes of Aelana Lindorie.

"You have something that I want."

Heuran Andarion swallowed hard. In his youth he'd taken up with a gang of highway men to ambush caravans on their way to Qeynos. Soon rising within their ranks to become their leader, he had plotted a new course for them - to exploit the weaknesses in their victims by employing confidence tricks. He'd made good money off it, rapidly learning to skillfully sway the mind of his mark and persuade them to invest in his non-existent business. Over the years he'd amassed a small fortune and became increasingly cautious. Unwilling to lose what he had gained, he chose a new path in life and used his money to found a business - a trading company, legit and solid. Of course none of his accomplishments in life mattered now that the cold steel of a dagger pressed against the saggy skin of his neck.

"Miss Lindorie, what an unexpected plea--" Droplets of salty sweat formed on his forehead to trickle down the face as she pressed the blade just a little harder into his skin, not quite enough to draw blood but just hard enough for his guts to tighten into a cold, hard knot.

"Shut it." Aelana narrowed her eyes and the frosty gleam in them frightened him more than if they had been blazing with hot rage. "Now, the next words I want to hear from you is an address."

"...I-i-if I could just---" stuttered Heuran, pressed up against the wall. None of the few patrons in the tavern paid them any notice. Most of the people frequenting the Mermaid's Lure in the Qeynos harbor had learned by experience that nothing good ever came from meddling in somebody else's affairs - if anything, you'd likely end up dead.

"Nu-uh." Aelana slid the blade ever so little to the right, smiling coolly as it cut through the first layer of loose skin of Heuran's throat. "The address."

The trader grunted, his voice tense and hoarse with dread. "...T-tw..twelve Karana Court."

Aelana shone a smile at him, goldenly bright like sun rays reflected in ocean's glittering surface. "See? That wasn't so hard." She withdrew the dagger and sheathed it, tossing him a charming wink as she slipped out the door to the hot day outside.  
Heuran exhaled in relief, his legs still trembling. He'd dealt with Aelana Lindorie on several occasions in the past, and none of them had been pleasant.


	2. 12 Karana Court

The sunbaked street outside 12 Karana Court was unusually quiet and nearly deserted. Just outside the walls of Qeynos, the annual city festival was being held and it had attracted visitors from within the city and from places far away; emptying the streets. They said you could find anything that money could buy at the festivals, where merchants and traders shamelessly advertised their merchandise and even information could be bought - at the right price. But the festival wasn't where Rienna Rivaldis would best employ her skills. Pickpocketing had been fun enough when she was eleven years old and looking for new thrills, but it didn't earn her enough money to pay the medics treating her mother. She'd discovered that she had a special talent for burglary, and for a while that was a way for her to put food on the table and afford the medical bills. But eventually, not even the coin she could get her hands on by plundering people's homes would keep death at bay anymore. As always, small daggers pierced her heart at the thought of how her mother had faded away, shriveling like a dry leaf. Rienna forced her thoughts to the present, pushing the memories back into the pit of her mind. 

Pulling a corner of her mouth up into an amused half-smile, she arched an eyebrow at the woman walking up to her, heels clicking against the paved street. "Really, Lana? I thought you said to go for stealthy. Not wealthy."

"I meant you." Aelana's bright laughter spilled like pearls. "I'm not getting my hands dirty. Besides, I look great in this dress."

" ... ... ... " Rolling her eyes, Rie squatted down on the ground, golden eyes darkening with a sudden worry. "Raven should have been here by now. I wonder what's keeping her." 

"Well, we don't have time to wait for her." Aelana kept her eyes on 12 Karana Court, and a smile lingered on her lips. She was so close she could almost sense the pulsating magic emitting from the artifact they were after. Her source had told her the owner to the estate was in Gorowyn for business and would not be back for a few more days, but Rienna didn't need to know that. Lana wanted to get her hands on the artifact now, not later.

Rienna drew breath to protest, but Aelana ignored her and carried on. "I say we go in now. We won't get a chance like this for a very long time."

"But..." Rienna bit her lip, a look of doubt crossing her face. She didn't like where this was going, not one bit.

"Awww, Mouse! You know I can't do this without you." Aelana stood up and began walking across the street towards the alley next to 12 Karana Court. Shouting over her shoulder, she turned her head slightly. "But... I'll go in alone... if I have to. "  
Golden eyes darting across the street, Rienna wet her dry lips and tried to calm her nerves. Without a word, she stood to follow Lana.

"As soon as you get inside, you need to find your way to the front gate and unbolt it. Okay? I bet the artifact is protected by spells... Dierran wouldn't leave such a priceless object unprotected. He is many things, but he isn't stupid."  
Rienna nodded quietly in reply. The three of them - Mouse, Lana and Raven - had crossed paths with Dierran Morendi several times in the past. He was a relic hunter like Raven, and there was a hostile rivalry between his team and Raven's. Suddenly Rienna's skin prickled and even though the sun still shone its golden light upon Qeynos, she felt as if a shadow had fallen upon her. They walked swiftly through the alley, until Aelana made a sudden stop. "Wait.... Here." She nodded towards the tiny, barred window high up on the wall, eyes scanning the alley. "Hurry up."

"Seriously?"

"Girl, you can slip through any narrow spaces and you know it. Why do you think we call you Mouse?" Aelana flashed a grin at Rienna, beginning to walk back towards the front of the house. "See you in a minute."

Rienna watched her leave, then sighed and tilted her head back to stare at the window for a moment, pondering. And then, she got to work.


	3. Check mate

Aelana smiled in satisfaction when the door to 12 Karana Court was pushed open. She slinked into the house and slipped past Rienna, who rested a hand on her hip with a blasé look on her face and eyed her nails. "Damn. I broke a nail. I JUST had them done."

Lana wasn't listening. "Wow..." Her voice was filled with wonder. "Isn't this the tapestry from Stormhold? The one we went looking for but it was already gone by the time we found our way to the lower levels? Damn, these guys are good." She didn't wait for Rie's reply, because now she felt a pull on her soul and spun around, eyes gleaming with greed. "... ohhh... the pyramid ..." 

The artifact pulsated with a faint blue light that grew in strength as Lana approached. Her eyes locked on the object, Lana's hand trembled as she reached out to touch its cool, glassy surface. Mesmerized by the swirling magic dancing beneath the glass, she stood motionless, captivated by the spell.

"Um, Lana..?" Rie's voice sounded urgent and filled with worry. "Snap out of it... We should just grab the crystal and get going. I don't like the feeling of this place." She took a step forward towards the magician but froze when the doors clicked shut behind her.  
 _Oh no._ Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to steady herself before she slowly turned around to face Dierran.

"Ladies." The coercer smirked, giving a slight bow. "Had I known you would grace me with your presence--..." Dierran paused, his gaze wandering to Aelana and back to Rie. "Oh wait. I DID know. A little bird whispered in my ear. Ah, but don't you just hate treason?" Slowly, Lana lifted her gaze, still dazed by the magic swirling the artifact. 

Rienna's eyes darted to the doors - she was probably fast enough to make it but that would mean she had to leave her friend behind, and there was no way in hell she would leave Aelana in the hands of this... abominable brute.

"No no." Dierran shifted, moving to stand between Rienna and the door. "Don't even think about it." She felt something - no, someone - touch her mind and the intrusion left her feeling sickened and violated. Fear slithered through her core and the foul taste of it left her mouth feeling dry. She took a step back, then another one.

A sly, malicious grin crept across Dierran's face. "So you are the one they call Mouse? Look into my eyes, precious." He motioned with a hand, holding her gaze in his. Rienna stared at Dierran, unable to speak, unable to look away. "And then kneel before me, vermin." He spat out the last word and Rie's guts knotted with pain. She groaned, dropping to her knees, face twisted in agony, voice shrill with fear. "Dierran, no...!" But it was too late. Dierran watched with a smirk as Rienna's form shifted and shrinked; hair and skin and nails growing to fur, tails and claws. Within seconds, Mouse was gone and in her place, a rat scurried away across the floor, squeaking in panic.

"No...." Breathing the word, Aelana was beyond horror, incredulously staring at the empty space where her friend had just been.

"And what am I do to with you, miss Lindorie?" Dierran allowed his gaze to roam over Aelana again. She was now sobbing helplessly, a sound of abandoned, wild grief that failed to touch the coercer's icy heart. He clucked his tongue in annoyance. "I wish that you would stop that, my dear."

"You won't get away with this, Dierran." Aelana wiped at her eyes, trying desperately to collect herself.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my sweet Lily." Lowering his voice, he moved close enough for Lana to feel his breath on her face. "You are hoping that this... Raven person will find you and somehow rescue you, but your hopes are all in vain. The game is over, my lovely gazelle. The hunter has become the prey, and your precious Raven will no longer interfere with my business." He paused for maximum effect, letting the implications of his words sink in. "And you, my dear, sweet Aelana... You now belong to me." A collar was suddenly in his hand and he slipped it around her neck, snapping it shut. "Bound by my will and the magic sealed within the collar, you will remain here until the end of your days." With one last smirk, he turned and moved towards the doors. "Sweep the floors and dust off the paintings, slave. I will be back by nightfall and I expect the house to be in perfect condition by then." The doors shut behind him, leaving Aelana alone with her despair.


	4. Sewer rat

She was surrounded by death; the faces of noble men and women skillfully carved out of cold white marble, row upon row of sarcophagi lining the damp stone walls. The Qeynosians were said to embrace life but as Rienna quietly went from casket to casket, gently touching the solemn stone faces, it seemed to her that they were more concerned with death. She would not want to spend eternity below ground like this; a long slow sleep while stars drifted across the sky and faded away, year added to year until her name was lost to oblivion.

No. When her time came, she would want to burn. The Academy of Arcane Science would never get to claim her remains and raise her to be their mindless minion, driven mad with hunger for flesh. As for her soul... She shuddered, hugging herself tightly. She wouldn't worry about that now. She was alive in this place of death, and that was all that mattered.

Naked and dirty, she continued her search for a way out of the catacombs. She remembered the triumphant gleam in Dierran's eyes, she remembered Lana's horrified face and the excruciating pain that had twisted her own body into... Into something she could not name. She remembered shrinking; and how there had been nothing she could do but scurry away and find a place to hide until everything had calmed down.

And then there had been this; she had woken up in these cursed tunnels; the sewer stench slithering into her nostrils like an evil plague, the slippery slime coating the stone walls and floors, the rustle of scurrying cockroaches and rats, and everywhere around her: death. At least the spell - whatever twisted, sick magic it had been - had worn off.

There were others down here, she could feel them. Restlessly stirring in their tombs, mindlessly wandering the catacombs, drawn to even the tiniest spark of life. Join with us. The whispers came softly from every corner and every nook. You belong here, in the dark, with us. Feet shuffling, the sickly scent of decay and rotting flesh, a soft stir of air behind her - and she fled in blind panic, her red hair trailing behind her. Golden eyes wide with fear, nostrils flaring, she ran swiftly through a cross-section and caught a whiff of damp seaweed coming from one of the tunnels leading down.

Without thinking she bolted into it, wild hope rising within Rienna at the sight of pale daylight at the very end of the tunnel. Suddenly her naked foot slipped on damp cave moss and she fell hard, tumbling down the tunnel and spilling into the sea.


End file.
